Trust in Love
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: AU: Korra is a scared and abused foster child of twelve-years. Her trust of men is non existant, except for one. When she is placed with Senna and Tonraq, Senna is able to reach Korra where others failed. But Korra is hiding a secret from her new family. What happens when her true identity is revealed? Will she be accepted or turned away like so many times before? R/R
1. Chapter 1

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

A/N: This is my first AU for Korra. Please be kind. Mostly everything stays the same except one thing. You'll see when you read it.

"Trust in Love"

Chapter 1

Korra rolled her eyes as she was ushered into the back seat of a car. She was being taken to her new foster home. She had been placed in a dozen or so homes since the age of eight and she knew the drill by now. Glancing out the window, she noticed they were pulling up to a dock. This confused her. Was her new home in another part of the earth kingdom? Or maybe she was going to the fire nation. As these thoughts among others spun around in the waterbender's head, she heard her social worker,, Mae, address her.

"Korra, you'll be safe with this family," she assured her. "They want to help you."

"Like I haven't heard that before," Korra mumbled.

Mae ignored her.

Korra followed her onto the boat and managed to fall asleep a few minutes into the ride. She had always felt most at home near or in water. As she fell asleep, a small part of her wondered if Mae had finally found her the right family...

******

It wasn't long before Korra felt someone shaking her right shoulder. She opened her azure eyes to find herself in a port. Glancing around, she could see snow for miles all around. Shivering, she pulled her parka tighter around her.

"Are we here?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. Come on," with that, Mae lead her off the ship and onto a pathway. They walked for at least fifteen minutes before arriving at a comfortable looking igloo. Korra waited while Mae knocked on the door. It wasn't long before a young woman with chestnut brown hair and cyan colored eyes opened the door. She smiled warmly at both of them and invited them in.

"Welcome. Hi, Mae,, it's good to see you again."

"Same here," Mae embraced her childhood friend. Pulling away, she indicated Korra who was watching the whole thing with a weary expression. "Senna, this is Korra."

Senna smiled warmly at the pre-teen, but she didn't extend her hand right away. She didn't want to scare her with the sudden movement.

"It's nice to meet you, Korra. Are you guy's hungry?" Senna lead the way into the house.

"I have to get back," Mae explained.

Senna nodded. She turned to Korra.

"How about you, honey?"

Korra shook her head. She was surprised when she didn't feel the need to flinch when she heard the term of endearment leave Senna's mouth. She was about to say something when a big, white creature with fur came running into the room. Jumping back in fright, Korra put her hands up to protect herself. She gasped as a jet of water from a nearby cup rose and smacked the creature in the right side. Sure she would be in trouble, Korra backed up and slid to the floor as she started to shake.

"Naga, no!" Senna scolded. Turning her attention back to Korra, she frowned when she saw how scared the pre-teen looked. Going over to the child, she knelt down so she wasn't towering over her. "Korra, it's okay. Naga won't hurt you. She loves new people. She was just saying hi. Are you afraid of polar bear dogs, honey?"

Again, Korra didn't flinch as she usually did when adults used terms of endearment towards her. She didn't know what it was about Senna, but she felt something different about her. Was it possible? Could Senna truly want to help her? Could she really care about her?

Korra nodded. She glanced up and locked gazes with Senna. She was surprised at how similar their eyes were in shape and color.

"Sorry about the water," she whispered.

"Korra, it's okay," Senna assured her, "you didn't do anything wrong. You're not in trouble. Do you wanna see something?"

Korra hesitated before nodding.

"I always got in trouble for doing that before," she confided in Senna.

"Honey, I promise, you will never get in trouble for using your gifts here. Let me show you something." Senna flicked her wrist and a stream of water rose out of the same cup. She twisted the water into different shapes before letting it fall back into the container.

Korra gasped.

"You can do it too?" she asked.

Senna nodded.

"I need to get back," Mae announced, breaking into their conversation.

"Okay," Senna stood. She thought about giving Korra a hand up, but refrained. She wanted Korra to know she could come to her for help, but she didn't want to scare her by just offering it out of nowhere. She walked Mae to the door.

"Korra's been through a lot," Mae explained in an undertone to Senna. "She has a lot of pain to work through."

"Tonraq and I will help her," Senna said earnestly. "I know we can."

"You're off to a good start," Mae encouraged. "It won't be easy though, especially with your husband. Korra is terrified of men."

"I'll help her trust him. Tonraq is the most loving and protective man I know. He would never lay a harmful hand on me, let alone a child."

"I know. We just need to convince Korra of that," Mae bid Senna good-bye before leaving.

Once her friend was gone, Senna closed the door behind her and returned to the living room. She found Korra in the same position she had been in before.

"Korra, are you hungry?" she sat cross legged on the floor in front of her.

"A little," Korra admitted.

Senna smiled.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen and I'll make us some lunch." Senna rose and walked in the direction of sed room. She glanced back to see Korra following her. Once there, she poured Korra a cup of water melon juice and went about the task of making them both something to eat. While she worked, she kept an eye on Korra. She noticed the pre-teen gazing around at everything. She was certainly an observant one. Setting the sandwiches on a plate, along with some kale chips, Senna brought the meal to the table. She placed one of the sandwiches, along with some chips on another plate and slid it towards Korra. "There you go,, honey."

"Thanks," Korra said, surprising herself once again. She wasn't ungrateful by any means. It was just that no adult had ever done anything nice for her for her to thank them before. Well except for Pema. Forcing herself to shut the memories out, Korra picked up her sandwich and took a tentative bite. Smiling to herself at the delicious flavors that exploded in her mouth, she took another bite, followed by another one.

"Do you like it?" Senna gave her a warm smile.

Korra nodded as she ate the last bite of lunch. She drank the rest of her water melon juice and ate a few more chips before pushing the plate away.

"Well you're a good eater," Senna commented. She took both plates to the sink and placed them in a tub of water to wash. Once that was done, she approached Korra's chair. "Do you wanna see your room?"

Korra nodded. She noticed that Senna hadn't said your temporary room, which was strange. Deciding to try and figure it out later, the twelve-year-old followed the young woman down a short hallway. They stepped into a room that took Korra's breath away. It wasn't big, but it was comfortable. The floor was lined with a light blue rug, while the bed had a light blue and white comforter on it. There was a nightstand beside the bed and a small dresser on the opposite side of the room.

"Do you like it?" Senna asked.

Korra smiled the first sincere smile in a long time and nodded.

"I'm glad," Senna was about to say something else when they both heard a male voice call out from down the hall, "Senna, I'm home!"

Korra tensed and backed up against the wall. Sliding down it, she started to shake again.

Frowning at this display of fear, Senna knelt down in front of her.

"Korra, it's okay. Tonraq won't hurt you," she tried to convince the twelve-year-old.

"Men always hurt me," Korra whispered.

"Honey, listen to me," Senna said softly, "look at me, please."

Korra did so despite her growing fear.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again. You're safe here. Tonraq won't hurt you."

Korra merely shook harder as approaching footsteps were heard coming towards the room. In her fear induced state, she glanced around for any source of water.

Senna saw her actions and hastened to assure her.

"Honey, you're safe. You don't have to be afraid of TOnraq." Just as the words left her mouth, they were joined by her husband.

"Hey, there you are," Tonraq wrapped his arms around Senna once she was standing and kissed her hello.

Senna returned the affection, but quickly pulled away.

"Tonraq, I would like you to meet Korra. Mae dropped her off this afternoon."

Tonraq glanced down at the shaking pre-teen and frowned. He knelt down in front of her and addressed her in a gentle tone.

"Hey there, Korra. Do you like to go ice fishing?"

Korra didn't answer. She raised her gaze to Senna, silently begging her to get her out of this situation. She was starting to feel increasingly unsafe and the more the feeling grew, the more the urge to bend followed.

"Tonraq, why don't you go change and I'll make us all a snack," Senna suggested. Her tone was warm, but there was an undlining warning to it that TOnraq recognized.

"Okay," Tonraq stood and left the room.

Once her husband was gone, Senna took his place.

"Korra, it's okay, you're okay. Can you take a deep breath for me?" Senna requested.

Korra tried and succeeded after the second time.

"Thatta girl. Again?"

Korra obeyed. She didn't know why it was so easy to obey Senna. She had barely known her two hours, but in the span of that time, Korra could sense she was different than any other adult she had interacted with. Maybe except for Pema and Tenzin.

"Good girl," Senna praised. "Would you like some water?"

"Please," Korra whispered.

Senna left and returned with a cup. She handed it to Korra. She watched her drink it to make sure she didn't gulp it out of thirst or fear. Seeing how tired the girl looked, Senna suggested, "Honey, why don't you rest for a little bit."

Korra stood and walked over to the bed. She sat down before getting comfortable. Feeling Senna pull the covers up to her chin, she was surprised at how nice it felt to be taken care of for a change. It was certainly something new and Korra promised herself she would try to get used to it.

"Sweet dreams, Korra. If you need me, I'll be downstairs," Senna reached out and patted the pre-teen's shoulder.

"Senna, wait," Korra whispered.

The young woman turned back around to face her.

Korra took a deep breath before taking a leap of faith.

"Will you stay, please?" she blushed as the words left her mouth.

"Of course I will," Senna made herself comfortable in a chair next to Korra's bed.

"Thanks," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed.

"Shh, honey, just rest for me," Senna gently requested. She blinked back tears as she watched Korra sleep. She had a feeling despite the small breakthrough she had experienced with Korra, she knew from her prior foster parent experience that they still had a long way to go before Korra fully trusted them. But they had made a start and that was the most important thing…


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope everyone likes it!

"Trust in Love"

Chapter 2

Korra's eyes flew open a few hours later. She sat up quickly, tears streaming down her face. Glancing around, she wasn't sure where she was. This only increased her fear. Hearing a gentle voice address her from somewhere to her left, the twelve-year-old whipped her head around in that direction.

"Korra, you're okay, sweetheart. You're not alone."

As Korra's eyes locked with Senna's concerned ones, she felt her heartbeat slow down. She was still crying, but she was starting to breathe normally again.

"Senna," she whispered.

"I'm here, honey,," the young woman assured her. "Was it a nightmare?"

Korra nodded as a small whimper escaped her lips.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Senna offered.

Korra shook her head just as someone else poked their head in the room.

"Senna?"

Korra's eyes darted to the door at the sound of TOnraq's voice. She backed up against the headboard and started to shake.

"Korra, it's okay," Senna comforted. She reached out and put a hand on Korra's right shoulder. She kept it there while continuing to speak gently to the frightened pre-teen. "Honey, you're safe. I'm right here. Tonraq won't hurt you. I promise you that. I know it's gonna take you a long time to believe it and that's okay. But I'm telling you the truth. Tonraq will be the guy who protects you."

Korra locked gazes with Senna once again in an effort to calm herself down. Out of the corner of her right eye, she spotted a cup of water on the nightstand. Locking her eyes with Senna's once again, Korra felt her pulse steady.

"Good girl," Senna praised when she saw Korra was focused on her, "thatta girl. You're okay. Everything's okay. I'll be right back." With that, she stood slowly and made her way over to Tonraq. She purposely wrapped her arms around him, hoping it would help Korra to see that he meant no harm.

"What's going on?" she whispered in his right ear.

"Katara wants to talk to you about something," Tonraq informed her.

Senna frowned. She knew leaving Korra now was not a good idea.

"Okay. Thanks, honey," with that, she kissed him on the lips before pulling away. Returning to Korra's side, she addressed the twelve-year-old who had been watching the entire scene in silence. "Korra, do you wanna meet a friend of mine?" she asked. "her name is Katara. She's really nice."

Korra thought about it before nodding. She didn't want to leave Senna's side if she could help it. Getting out of bed, she followed Senna out of the room. She followed the young woman into what was probably her and Tonraq's room. Korra was relieved when Tonraq went somewhere else in the house.

"Would you like me to braid your hair?" Senna offered.

"Really?" Korra asked. She had never had her hair done before except for when she lived with Pema.

Senna nodded.

"I'll be gentle, I promise. Come and sit here," she indicated a spot in front of her.

Korra hesitated for a minute or so before obeying her. Getting comfortable, she soon felt a soft brush combing through her long, brown tresses.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Senna asked.

"No," Korra answered softly.

"You can tell me if I am," Senna assured her.

"You're okay, " Korra replied.

"Okay. So have you ever been penguin sledding?" Senna asked.

"No," Korra replied.

"Would you like to try it sometime?" Senna asked as she worked.

"Maybe, " Korra said. "Can you show me?"

"I could, but TOnraq would be better suited to do it, " Senna said honestly.

Korra stiffened at her words.

"There you go, " Senna smiled as she put the last hair tie in place. "You look beautiful."

"No I don't," Korra frowned.

"Yes you do, " Senna insisted. She stood and extended her hand. "I wanna show you something."

Korra allowed Senna to lead her over to a mirror. As she gazed into it, she gasped at what she saw. Senna was right. She did look beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Senna asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied. She glanced back at Senna before turning to face her. "Thank you, Senna."

"You're more than welcome, honey," Senna resisted the urge to reach out and pull Korra in for a hug. She had a feeling the child wasn't ready for that yet. "Okay. Why don't we go and see Katara."

Korra let Senna lead her out of the house. When they arrived at Katara's, which wasn't too far from Senna's house, Korra got a pleasant surprise.

"Auntie Senna!" a small female voice squealed.

Korra's eyes widened in recognition as a girl of around five ran out and threw herself at Senna.

"Jinora!" Korra smiled sincerely for the first time in six months.

"Aw, how are you, sweetie?" Senna picked the younger child up and gave her a kiss and hug.

"I'm good!" Jinora replied. As her feet hit the floor, she whirled around and gasped when she saw who was standing there. "Korra!" she practically knocked the pre-teen over as she launched herself at her.

"Hey, kiddo. I didn't know you were gonna be here," Korra picked her up and gave her a hug. How's that little sister of ours?"

"Okay," Jinora frowned. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Korra said sincerely. She ruffled her little sister's hair before setting her down.

Jinora frowned as her brown eyes locked with Korra's cyan ones.

"Then why did you leave?"

Korra frowned.

"I had to," she tried to explain.

"Why?" Jinora persisted.

"I just had to," Korra replied. She could feel herself becoming frustrated. Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to quell it. She didn't need to expose herself in front of Senna and a person she barely knew. She was starting to trust Senna and she didn't want anything to destroy her chances of living with her.

"Is it because you used fire and broke that old airbending thingy Grandpa Aang gave Daddy?"

Korra felt her blood chill at Jinora's words. She knew on a logical level that Jinora hadn't meant to say it. But another part of her was panicking.

Glancing at the two adults, Korra breathed a sigh of relief when she realized they were deep in conversation. Taking her chance, she knelt down to Jinora's level and took her hands in hers.

"Jinora, you can't tell anyone I did that," Korra whispered urgently.

"Why?" Jinora asked, truly confused. "Daddy and Mommy aren't mad at you for it. They miss you too."

Hearing that Tenzin and Pema missed her warmed her heart.

"I don't want Senna to find out," Korra explained. 'I don't want to leave her. She's nice. If I have to leave, I might be placed with another mean family like before."

"We weren't mean to you, " Jinora frowned.

"I know. I meant before you guys," Korra clarified.

Jinora nodded.

"I won't tell," Jinora said earnestly.

"Good girl," Korra praised. The sound of Senna addressing both of them caused Korra to jump.

"Girls, do you want a snack?" Senna asked.

"Okay!" Jinora agreed. "Korra can I sit on your lap?"

"Sure, " Korra agreed. She followed Jinora inside and sat down on a chair in the living room. She was soon joined by Jinora. She tried her best to eat the sea cucumber sandwiches and kale cookies Katara served them, but it was hard. She was still reeling from what Jinora had let slip. Korra was just grateful that Senna hadn't heard.

"I didn't know you two knew each other," Senna smiled at Jinora and Korra as she watched them interact.

"Korra lived with us for a long time," Jinora piped up. "We miss her."

Senna nodded.

"Well, the next time you come down to visit your Gran Gran, you and Korra can spend some time together. How does that sound?"

"YAY!" Jinora cheered. She threw up her hands in excitement, making both adults laugh.

"Maybe you guys can even have a sleepover," Senna suggested.

Jinora squealed excitedly at the idea.

"Jinora, why don't you get your new book I bought you," Katara suggested. "You and Korra can read it together."

"Okay, Gran Gran!" With that, Jinora jumped off Korra's lap and ran into the guestroom.

Korra sighed and closed her eyes. If she was honest with herself, she was starting to get a headache. She tried to ignore it, not wanting to bother Senna. She didn't want to ruin the visit by asking to leave early. Besides, it wasn't her place to ask such things. She opened her eyes as she heard Senna ask her something.

"What?" she asked. She frowned apologetically.

"Korra, are you okay?"

Korra thought fast. She hadn't expected Senna to be so observant when it came to her.

"Yeah, " she replied.

"Are you sure?" Senna studied her closely.

Korra could see concern in her eyes.

"Yeah," Korra replied.

"Okay. You can tell me if something's bothering you. I want you to know that, " Senna informed her.

Korra nodded just as Jinora returned with her book. She sat next to Korra this time on her left. She opened up the book and Korra put an arm around her.

"Do you wanna read it with me?" Jinora asked.

"Sure," Korra replied. She had read stories to Jinora and Ikki when she had lived with them and rather enjoyed doing it. But as she got halfway through the story, her headache grew worse. She could hear Senna talking to Katara in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," Korra said to Jinora. She stood and started towards the kitchen.

"Don't you wanna finish the story?" Jinora frowned in confusion.

"Maybe later," Korra said. "I'm kind of tired." She left in the direction of the kitchen. Once she got there, she found Senna and Katara eating some cookies and laughing about something.

"Senna?" Korra said uncertainly. She approached her cautiously.

Senna glanced up and frowned when she saw the expression on the pre-teen's face.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Korra hesitated. She still wasn't sure if she should tell Senna about her headache. As her head started to pound, she blinked back tears.

"Korra, what is it?" Senna softly inquired. It was breaking her heart to see this young girl so afraid to express herself for fear of being hurt.

Closing her eyes, Korra opened them a minute later to find Senna's identical eyes searching her for the answer.

"I'm sorry, never mind," she turned around to leave, but was stopped by Senna's hand coming to rest on her right shoulder. The touch was gentle. Even so, Korra fought against the urge to pull away. Turning around, she locked eyes with the young water tribe woman.

"Korra, it's okay. Remember what I told you earlier today?" Senna asked.

"I…I ca-can tell you anything," she stammered uncertainly.

"That's right," Senna smiled gently at her. "I meant it. I can see you're in pain. Please, tell me what's wrong. I just wanna help you. But I can't if I don't know what's wrong."

Korra took a deep breath before answering Senna's question.

"My head hurts," Korra whispered.

"Okay, honey. Let's go home and you can rest," Senna stood. She took Korra's left hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Katara."

"It's more than okay," Katara smiled down at Korra.

"Come on, honey," Senna lead Korra out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"You're leaving?" Jinora frowned. She was drawing at a small table. She stood up and walked over to Korra. She hugged Korra around the waist.

"Yeah," Korra replied. She hugged Jinora back.

After saying good-bye to Katara, she and Senna left for home.

When they got there, Korra let Senna lead her upstairs. She didn't fight when Senna tucked her in bed. Senna left and returned a minute later with a cup of water and a pill in her hand. Setting the water down, she placed the pill between her right forefinger and thumb before extending it out to Korra. She did it slowly so she wouldn't scare her.

"Do you know if you're allergic to any medication?" she asked.

Korra shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I took that before when I had headaches."

Senna nodded. She handed Korra the water after she put the pill into her mouth. After Korra took a few sips, she handed the water back to Senna and settled down again. She stared at Senna for a minute or so, frowning.

"Why are you staring at me, my little one?" Senna smiled at her gently.

Korra shrugged. She smiled a little when she heard Senna call her by that special name. She didn't know why, but it made her feel safe. She wasn't sure why. She hadn't ever been called by a nickname as far as she could remember.

"Korra?" Senna questioned.

"It's nothing," Korra tried.

Senna sighed.

"Korra, what do you need?" Senna asked.

"It doesn't matter," the pre-teen said.

"If it matters to you, I wanna know about it," Senna countered. "Please, tell me."

"I wanted you to stay with me," Korra confessed.

"Of course I will," Senna sat down in the chair beside Korra's bed.

"You don't have to," Korra mumbled, blushing again from embarrassment.

"Korra, look at me," Senna gently instructed.

Korra did so after a minute or so.

"Thatta girl. Listen to me. I want to. I don't mind," she gently told her.

"I don't deserve it," Korra whispered.

"Why don't you think you deserve it?" Senna asked. Then she added, "You deserve all good things in life."

Korra shrugged. She then answered Senna's question.

"Because I Made you leave Katara's house before you were ready. I ruined our visit."

Senna fought back tears of her own at the pre-teen's words.

"Korra, you didn't do anything wrong. You're not feeling good. It's okay. I'm proud of you for coming to me."

This caught Korra off guard.

"You are? Why?"

"Because it took courage. It shows you're slowly starting to trust me," Senna explained.

Korra nodded. She closed her eyes to sleep. Without realizing it, she reached her right hand out towards Senna. She sighed with relief when Senna took her hand and held it gently in her own.

Just then, Tonraq joined them.

The minute she heard his voice, Korra tightened her grip on Senna's hand.

"Hey, you're back. Did you enjoy yourselves?" he asked. He frowned when he saw Korra tucked in bed. "Did the visit wear Korra out?"

Senna shook her head. She gently stroked Korra's hand with her free one to calm her.

"Korra has a headache," she explained.

Tonraq nodded.

"Did she actually tell you what was wrong?"

"Yeah," Senna replied.

Tonraq shook his head in amazement.

"Do you want some tea?" he offered.

"That would be great," Senna smiled at him. "Thanks, sweetie."

"You're welcome," Tonraq came over and planted a kiss on the top of Senna's head.

Korra stiffened as she felt him get closer. Her grip on Senna's hand grew tighter if that were possible.

"Korra, it's okay. Tonraq won't hurt you, honey," Senna soothed.

Korra didn't loosen her grip until Tonraq left the room.

"Good girl," Senna praised. "Just try to rest for me. I'm not leaving you."

"Okay," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed yet again.

As Senna watched Korra sleep, she prayed Korra would be able to trust Tonraq. Senna promised herself she would help Korra do it, no matter what it took…


	3. Chapter 3

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope everyone likes it!

"Trust in Love"

Chapter 3

Korra awoke a few hours later to find Senna sitting near her bed. She was reading a book, but she was definitely still there. Gazing down, Korra was surprised to see that her hand was still in Senna's, just like when she had fallen asleep. She was about to say something when a painful whimper proceeded her words.

"Korra? It's okay," Senna put the book down, giving the pre-teen her full focus. "I'm still here."

"Senna, it still hurts!" Korra whimpered. She wasn't sure why she had admitted it like that. She usually wasn't so quick to admit pain, especially if she was with someone new. Again, it was different with Senna.

"Okay, little one. Do you mind if I try something? It might help."

"Please, " Korra's voice was soft and full of pain.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Senna dipped her hands in a bowl of water. Bringing them close to Korra, she paused before doing anything.

"You're gonna feel water," she explained, "it's not gonna hurt."

"Okay," Korra whispered.

Senna started the healing session. She was gentle as she worked. She was aware that Korra wasn't used to something like this. As the waterbender worked, she felt Korra relax slightly. Ten minutes into the session, Senna felt the pre-teen relax fully.

"How does that feel, little one?" Senna asked.

"A little better," Korra replied.

"I'm glad," Senna smiled down at her.

After a few minutes, Senna stopped what she was doing and allowed the water to return to the bowl. She placed her right hand on Korra's shoulder before gently combing a hand through her hair. The braid she had done earlier had come out.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No," Korra replied.

"Okay. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Uh-huh," Korra said.

"Okay," with that, Senna filled a cup up with fresh water and handed it to Korra. She helped her to sit up and watched her to make sure she didn't gulp the it. Setting the cup back on the nightstand, she helped Korra to lie back down. "Why don't you try to get some rest? Do you wanna come in the living room with us?"

Korra knew what 'us meant and shook her head.

Senna thought for a minute before an idea came to her.

"Do you like hearing stories?" She asked.

Korra thought about her answer for a few minutes before nodding slowly.

"Will you tell me one, Senna? Please?"

"I could," Senna consented, "but Tonraq tells good ones too."

"He does?" Korra asked, despite herself.

Senna nodded.

"Would you like to hear one? We could sit on the couch and get a fire going in the fireplace and Tonraq could tell you one."

Korra thought about this for a few minutes before slowly nodding. She let Senna help her sit up before standing. As she did so, she sat down as the room started to spin.

"Korra?" Senna asked tentatively. "Talk to me, little one. What's wrong?"

"I feel dizzy," Korra answered.

"Okay. Why don't you lay back down and I'll tell you a story. Do you know who Avatar Aang was?"

Korra felt her heart skip a beat at Senna's question. She forced herself to take a deep breath before making a noise of acquiesce.

"Do you know I knew him for a little while?"

"You did?" Korra asked.

"Uh-huh," Senna started her tale. As she finished, she glanced down to find Korra gazing up at her in wonder as best she could with her head hurting.

"Did you like it?" Senna asked.

"Yeah," Korra said. She managed a small smile. "Thanks for telling me, Senna."

"You're more than welcome, little one. If I make you some soup, will you try to eat it for me?"

"I'll try," Korra sighed.

"Okay. I'll be right back. If you need me, just call." With that, Senna left. She entered the kitchen and started making Korra some plain vegetable soup. As she worked, she was soon joined by Tonraq.

'How's Korra feeling?" he asked. He kissed Senna on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

'Her head's still hurting and she feels dizzy. She's resting now. I told her a story about Aang. I got her to agree to try eating some soup. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good," her husband replied.

As Senna stirred the soup, she felt sudden tears come to her eyes. She tried to blink them back, but they streamed down her face like a water fall. She soon felt Tonraq pull her into his arms from behind. Letting the spoon fall into the pot, she turned around and allowed her husband and best friend to comfort her.

"Shh, Senna, it's gonna be okay. Korra will be okay. She's made great strides with you. She'll trust me in time."

Senna sniffed back more tears as she tried to compose herself.

"I knew it wouldn't be easy when we did this, but I didn't expect it to be this hard. She's so scared, Tonraq. My heart is breaking for her. I wish I could tell her the truth."

"What's stopping you?" Tonraq asked kindly.

"She's not ready, not yet. It's too soon. She's been through so much already. I can tell she's starting to remember a little. But it's not time yet."

Tonraq nodded. He kissed Senna on the forehead as he brushed a few tears away with his thumbs.

"You'll know when it's the right time," he encouraged.

Senna nodded. She broke away from her husband and went to tend to the now boiling soup. She took it off the stove and ladled it into a bowl. Picking it up, she turned to leave. Re-entering Korra's room, she set the soup on the nightstand before sitting down in the chair. Picking the bowl back up, she prepared to feed Korra.

"All right, here we go," Senna helped Korra sit up. "Do you wanna try eating on your own?"

"Yeah," Korra took the bowl and started to eat slowly.

"What do you think?" Senna asked.

"It's good," Korra smiled a little. She ate almost half of it before she stopped. Frowning up at Senna, Korra extended the bowl towards the woman. "I'm done."

"You ate very well little one," Senna praised. She handed Korra a cup of water before placing the bowl on the nightstand. Once Korra was done drinking, Senna helped her to lie back down. She took the bowl back to the kitchen before returning to Korra's room.

"Senna?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Senna smiled at the child.

"Will you tell me another story, please?"

"How about if Tonraq tells you one?" Senna suggested.

"Will you stay?" Korra asked.

"Of course I will," Senna promised. "I'll be right back." She left the room and went in search of her husband. She found him reading a book in the living room.

"Hey," he greeted when he saw it was her, "is Korra asleep?"

"Not yet. She requested a story from you," Senna told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well she did request a story, but I suggested you tell her one this time."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Tonraq raised his eyebrows at his wife.

"I'm sure if I'm there with her, she'll be okay," Senna encouraged. She pecked him on the cheek. "You have to start somewhere." She took the book from his hands and set it on the table. Extending her hand, she led him back to Korra's bedroom. Getting there, Senna pushed the chair back a little before turning her attention to Korra. "Tonraq's gonna sit in the chair I was sitting in," she explained. "Is that okay?"

Korra nodded. She glanced at Senna, fear in her cyan eyes.

"What's up, little one?" Senna asked. She could tell Korra wanted something from her. She hoped Korra would ask her and not shut down due to Tonraq's presence.

"Is…Is it okay if I…I sit with you?" she asked.

Senna fought back tears as she locked gazes with Korra.

"It's more than okay," she softly replied. Sitting down on the bed, Senna waited for Korra to make the first move. Once Korra was close enough, Senna reached out and pulled her into her lap. She slowly wrapped her arms around her and was relieved when the pre-teen didn't stiffen up. To Senna's surprise, she did the complete opposite. She snuggled in, making Senna's heart soar.

"All right, are you ready for the story?" Tonraq asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

Tonraq smiled at her, hoping this was a new start for the two of them as well. "Did you know Senna and I have known each other since we were teenagers?"

"Wow," Korra gasped, "that's a long time!"

This got a chuckle from both adults.

"We met when we were eighteen," Tonraq explained. With that, he started his story. When he was finished, he was surprised to find Korra completely focused on him. She was still in Senna's arms, but she was looking at him.

"Did you like it?" Tonraq asked.

Korra nodded. She yawned a minute later.

"Are you tired? " Senna asked.

Korra nodded against her shoulder.

"Let's get you tucked back in," Senna helped Korra get comfortable again. Bending down, she risked kissing her forehead. Smiling inwardly when the pre-teen didn't resist the affection, Senna ran a hand through her hair before standing.

"Aren't you staying?" Korra looked anxiously at Senna.

"If you want me to," Senna said.

"Please?" Korra said.

"You got it. I'll be right back though." Senna left the room, followed by Tonraq. Once out in the hallway,, she wrapped her arms around Tonraq's neck, receiving a kiss in return.

"It's a start," Senna encouraged as she pulled away a minute later.

"I know," Tonraq assured her. "I love you, Senna."

"I love you too, honey. I promise, we'll get Korra used to sleeping alone soon."

"Senna, it's okay," Tonraq said, "I understand."

Senna nodded. She returned to Korra's room to find the twelve-year-old fast asleep. Sitting down beside the bed, Senna reached out her hand and rested it on Korra's left shoulder. "Sweet dreams, honey. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Trust in Love"

Chapter 4

Korra didn't know what she had done this time. All she knew was she had to get out of there fast. If she didn't, she knew a beating was coming her way. As she continued to run down a hallway, she failed to see the staircase up ahead. Feeling herself starting to fall, she threw her hands out to break it. As she landed, she felt pain shoot up her left arm. Trying to fight back tears, she tried to be quiet so that she wouldn't be discovered. She soon heard someone calling her name. She tried to ignore the voice at first. She wasn't going to let them find her that easily. It was only when she heard it again, did Korra realize she recognized the voice. What's more, the person it belonged to was a friend, not an enemy. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find herself on the floor. Glancing around, she sort of recognized where she was. As she heard someone saying her name again, she sighed with relief when she realized who it was.

"Se-Senna?" she stammered uncertainly. She held her breath, not sure she was right.

"Korra, it's okay, little one Do you want help back in bed?"

"Please?" Korra whispered.

Senna slowly extended her hand to the pre-teen. It was only after she helped Korra back to bed did she notice the twelve-year-old was holding her left arm at a funny angle.

"Does your arm hurt?" she asked.

Korra hesitated before remembering who she was with.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Can I take a look? I'll be gentle, I promise."

Korra slowly extended her left arm to Senna.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think you sprained your wrist," Senna revealed.

Korra gasped in fear.

"Do I have to go to the hospital?" her voice shook as she spoke.

"No, honey. I can fix it," Senna explained. With that, she gently broke contact with Korra. She dipped her hands in a fresh bowl of water and pulled them out again. Pressing them to Korra's left wrist, she pulled them away a few minutes later. She smiled when she saw the painful expression relax on Korra's face. "Is that better?"

"Yeah," Korra replied. "How did you do that?"

"Katara taught me," Senna answered.

"Can you teach me too?" Korra's eyes lit up with hope.

"I sure can," Senna replied. "It takes patience though."

Korra nodded. She lay back down and got comfortable once again. She smiled a little when she felt Senna's hand on her shoulder. "Thanks. Night, Senna."

"Night, little one. Sweet dreams," Senna replied.

"You too," Korra closed her eyes and was asleep within a few minutes.

******

Korra woke up to sun streaming into the window on the left side of the room. The minute she opened her eyes, she swallowed hard as pain shot down her throat. She glanced around and realized she was alone. She started to get scared, but forced herself to relax. Figuring Senna had just gone to the bathroom or to start breakfast, she decided to try and get some more rest. Senna would be in to check on her soon. Trying to get comfortable again, Korra wished her throat would stop burning.

Not long after she had closed her eyes again, her bedroom door opened. Sitting up, Korra's breathing returned to normal when she saw it was Senna.

"Morning, honey. Did you sleep okay?"

Korra shrugged.

"Are you hungry?" Senna had reached the side of the bed by this point. She reached out and patted Korra's shoulder.

Korra shook her head. She opened her mouth to tell Senna what was wrong, but was stopped by a coughing fit. She soon felt Senna patting her back and encouraging her to cough. Feeling a cup being pressed to her lips, she sipped at the water within. Regaining her ability to speak, Korra didn't waste any time.

"Senna, my throat hurts really badly!"

Senna frowned. She could hear how hoarse Korra's voice sounded.

"Shh, little one. You need to stay as quiet as possible. I'm gonna get the thermometer. I'll be right back." She returned a few minutes later. Sitting down on the side of the bed, Senna gently placed the thermometer underneath Korra's tongue. She combed a hand through the pre-teen's hair while they waited for the thermometer to beep. Once it did, she took it out and read it.

"You're definitely staying in bed today," Senna reported. "Is it okay if I feel your forehead?"

"Uh-huh," Korra whispered.

As Senna did so, she frowned. The thermometer reading was accurate all right. Sighing to herself, she stood up.

"Senna, where are you going?" Korra coughed a little as she spoke.

"Shh," Senna soothed, "I'm gonna get you some medicine. Then I'm gonna call Katara."

"Why?"

"Shh…" Senna instructed. "You need to be examined. She's the best healer in the world." With that, she patted Korra's right shoulder and left the room. Grabbing the fever reducer from the bathroom, she entered the living room and picked up the phone. Dialing the familiar number, it wasn't long before Katara answered.

"Hello?"

"Katara, it's me. Listen, can you come over and examine Korra?"

"Of course. What's wrong?" Katara's tone was full of concern.

"She woke up with a really bad sore throat. She has a fever of 101.3 degrees," Senna explained.

"I'll be right there," Katara told her.

Hanging up the phone on her end, Senna was joined by Tonraq.

"What's going on?" he asked. He kissed Senna good morning and she returned it with a quick peck.

"Korra's throat's hurting. I can hear it. She has a high fever. I just called Katara to take a look at her."

"Do you know the last family that Korra was with?" Tonraq asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Senna replied as she remembered the reunion between Korra and Jinora yesterday.

"You might want to call them and ask if Korra's had sore throats her whole life," Tonraq suggested.

Senna nodded. She picked up the phone just as a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it," Tonraq offered.

"Thanks, sweetie," Senna replied just as someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Pema, its Senna. Listen, I need to ask you something."

"Senna, how are you?" Pema asked.

"I'm okay. I need to ask you something about Korra."

"Sure. Is she okay?"

"She will be," Senna replied. She went on to explain what was going on.

"Yes, Korra had at least five sore throats in the year she was with us," Pema replied.

"That's what I thought," Senna sighed. "Thank you, Pema. I mean that. Thank you for taking care of her while she was with you."

"it was my pleasure. She's a sweet girl."

"She's certainly that," Senna agreed. She said good-bye to Pema and went to greet Katara. After the two friends exchanged greetings, Senna took Katara to see Korra.

"Korra, Katara's here to check you over. Will you let her examine you? I'll stay."

"Okay," Korra whispered. She moved closer to Senna the minute the woman sat down on the bed.

"It's okay, Korra," Katara assured the pre-teen, "I'll be gentle."

Korra nodded.

It didn't take long for katara to examine Korra. When she was done, she was frowning.

"What is it?" Senna asked. She was combing a hand through Korra's hair in an effort to keep her calm.

"Korra should be seen by a doctor. She might need her tonsils removed."

Senna sighed in resignation. She had a feeling that would be Katara's conclusion. She was about to ask her friend something, but was interrupted by Korra letting out a whimper of fear while trying to push herself further into her safe embrace. It wasn't long before Senna felt the wetness of tears on her shirt. All she could do was soothe Korra through words and touch. She couldn't protect her from this, even though that's exactly what she wanted to do.

"Korra, shh, it's okay, it's okay to be afraid. I'll be there with you until you fall asleep. Then when you wake up, you'll be back with us," Senna tried to assure her. All she could do was be there for her. She thanked Katara and asked her to send Tonraq back on her way out. As Senna sat there, trying to calm Korra down, she had a feeling the day was about to get very interesting…


	5. Chapter 5

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Trust in Love"

Chapter 5

Korra didn't hear Tonraq come into the room. She felt Senna pick her up and carry her downstairs and out of the house. The only other thing she was focused on was how badly her throat was hurting and how hot she felt. She wanted the pain to stop. She felt safe with Senna. As she felt Senna stroking her hair and listened to her humming, Korra was asleep in a matter of minutes.

*****

Korra's eyes opened a little while later. Gazing around, she felt a shiver go up her spine when she didn't recognize where she was. The room was dark green with some brown on the floor. She was lying in a bed, but it wasn't the one at Senna's house. Her throat was still burning as badly as before. She was about to call out when a familiar female voice addressed her.

"Little one, it's okay. You're not alone."

"Senna?" Korra whispered.

"Shh, you need to stay quiet," Senna advised.

Korra's eyes darted around the room she was in, trying to find a way out. She wanted out of the situation and fast. She didn't feel safe and she hated feeling that way. The sound of Senna speaking to her again helped her focus.

"Korra, I'm not going to leave you until I have to," she comforted, "would you feel better if I held you for a little while?"

Korra thought about this for a few minutes before slowly nodding her head. She remembered how safe she felt when Senna had held her earlier. Cautiously, she moved closer to where Senna was sitting. When she got close enough, she felt Senna's arms encircle her in a hug of protection and comfort. She soon felt Senna lift her slightly before securing her in her lap. It took Korra a minute to realize Senna had traded places with her and she was sitting where Korra had been a minute ago. Burying her face in Senna's chest, Korra squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears from falling.

"Shh, little one, it's okay to be afraid," Senna assured her, "and it's okay to cry."

Still Korra tried to keep the tears at bay. She tried to bury herself deeper in Senna's hold as the door to the exam room opened and closed.

"Hi there," a warm female voice greeted. "My name is Lena."

Korra ignored the stranger for the time being.

"Lena, it's good to see you again," Senna said, surprising Korra.

"It's good to see you again too," Lena replied. "So who do we have here?"

"This is Korra," Senna introduced, "she's had a sore throat for the past day. She also spiked a fever. I had Katara take a look at her and she suggested I bring her here to get her checked."

"Okay. Korra, I'm Lena. I'm a friend of Senna's. Can I take a look at your throat? I promise I'll tell you everything I'm gonna do."

Korra shook her head. As she felt Lena approaching, she reached her right hand out towards a pitcher of water. She soon felt Senna's left hand close around her wrist. The grip wasn't tight, but Korra got the message all the same.

"Little one, it's okay," Senna assured her, "you're safe here. You need to let Lena help you. I know you're scared, but Lena needs to examine you. Will you do it for me?"

Korra thought for a few minutes before nodding.

"That's my little one," Senna let go of the girl's hand and ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm gonna be gentle," Lena assured the pre-teen.

Korra cringed in Senna's embrace when she heard the term of endearment.

"It's okay, little one, I have you," Senna soothed. She felt Korra tense and she wanted to help her relax as best she could. With that, she helped Korra turn to face Lena.

"Okay, Korra, I'm gonna take a look at your throat with a light," Lena explained. Once she was done looking, she frowned. "It looks like those tonsils need to come out."

Korra bit her bottom lip furiously to keep from crying. She hadn't liked hearing the news from Katara and she certainly didn't like hearing it confirmed by someone she didn't know.

"We can get her prepped in an hour and she'll be back home tomorrow. You or Tonraq can stay with her," Lena assured Senna. "I'll be right back."

The minute Lena was gone, Korra buried her face in Senna's chest once again. She was breathing hard in an attempt to not cry.

"Little one, it's okay," Senna comforted, "I'll be there with you until you fall asleep. Then when you wake up, I'll be right there."

Korra nodded as she tried to breathe normally again.

"Talk to me, little one," Senna requested.

"I'm sca-scared!" Korra admitted.

"And that's okay," Senna assured her, "I promise it is. Like I said, I won't leave you until I have to."

"I don't want you to leave!" Korra cried, surprising herself.

"I know, little one, but I can't go back there with you. Lena will be with you, so you won't be alone."

"I don't care! I want you there!" Korra shouted before coughing a few times. She felt Senna pat her back as she tried to stop coughing.

Senna heaved a sigh. She knew well enough by now that Korra was acting out from fear, so she concentrated on helping her, not disciplining.

"I know you do, little one, but I can't come with you. But I'll be there with you until you go in."

Korra started to squirm in Senna's lap.

Senna knew what she was doing and decided to give her the space she thought she needed. It broke her heart, but she knew if she forced Korra to stay, it would just damage their growing bond. And that was the last thing Senna wanted to do.

"Korra, do you want me to put you down?" She asked.

"Yes," Korra replied. Her voice was small, but Senna could sense fear in it.

"Okay. If you're sure," she said.

"I'm sure," Korra said with a little attitude.

Senna sighed. She knew the attitude was a front, so she didn't let it bother her. Gently, she placed Korra on the bed and stood up. She stayed close to her, but she didn't touch her in any way. It was important that Senna let Korra make the first move to initiate contact again. As much as it pained Senna not to be able to comfort her, it had to be Korra's choice.

Just then, the door opened and Tonraq entered. He saw the distraught look in Senna's eyes and frowned. Going over to her side, he pulled her into his arms.

"Senna, what's wrong?" he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Korra's so scared," Senna confided in him. Her voice was shaking with unshed tears, breaking Tonraq's heart. "She pushed me away."

"She'll need you sooner than she thinks," Tonraq said wisely.

"I know," Senna sighed. She let her husband hold her. "She's hurting so badly. I just wanna heal it, but I can't."

"All we can do is be there for her," Tonraq reminded her just as Lena returned.

"Okay, kiddo, we're gonna start getting you ready. Only one person can come down with you."

Korra didn't say anything. She locked eyes with Senna before her gaze travelled to the floor.

"I'll go with her," Senna said. With that, she walked back over to the bed and placed her hand near Korra's to let her know she was there. "I'm right here, little one."

Still, Korra didn't say a word. She was silent until they reached a different room. The minute she saw the needle in Lena's hand, she let out a whimper of fear that made Senna fight back her own tears.

"Little one, it's okay. Do you wanna squeeze my hand?" Senna offered.

Korra shook her head as her lower lip quivered dangerously.

"Honey, can you make a fist for me?" Lena requested.

Again, Korra cringed at the term. She reluctantly obeyed. She felt Lena tapping on her left arm. She soon felt something wet brush across it.

"Okay, I'm gonna count to three and then stick the needle in," Lena explained.

Korra gulped as she tried to choke back the tears. A part of her wanted to reach out for comfort from Senna, but a bigger part was afraid she would be rejected for yelling at her earlier.

"1, 2…3," with that, Lena stuck the needle in.

As the needle bit into Korra's skin, she let out a whimper as a few tears coursed down her cheeks before she could stop them. Reaching her right hand out, her breathing went back to normal the minute she felt Senna's left hand squeeze hers.

"Little one, I'm right here, it's okay, it's okay…" Senna smoothed a few strands of Korra's hair away from her face.

"Okay, I'm gonna put some saline into your IV first. After that, I'll give you some medicine to help you calm down," Lena explained. "If you start feeling sick, you need to let me or Senna know."

Korra nodded.

Once the saline was administered, Lena waited a minute or so before putting the relaxer in. Once it was done, she went to check on someone else.

"I'll be right back," Lena left the two alone.

"Little one, I need you to look at me," Senna said.

Korra did so, even though that's the last thing she wanted to do.

"Were you afraid to ask me for help?" she asked.

"Ya-yes," Korra whispered.

Senna's breath caught in her throat when she heard how similar Korra sounded to her at that age.

"That's okay," she assured her. "But remember what I told you yesterday?"

"I don't have to be afraid to ask you stuff," Korra replied as she swallowed hard.

"That's right," Senna ran a hand through Korra's hair. "I meant it, little one. I wanna help you."

"Didn't think I deserved your help," Korra mumbled.

"Why not?" Senna ventured.

"Because I yelled at you," Korra whispered.

"Oh little one, I know you were scared. I know you weren't being bad," Senna explained. "You were pushing me away so when you had to be away from me, it wouldn't be so hard."

Korra's eyes widened in surprise.

Senna laughed softly despite the situation.

"How did you know that?" the twelve-year-old asked.

"I used to do that when I was your age," Senna explained.

"Really?" Korra asked.

Senna nodded.

Korra was about to say something when she swallowed hard again.

"Little one, do you feel like you're gonna throw up?" Senna glanced at her in concern.

"Yeah," Korra replied. She let Senna help her sit up just as her stomach twisted. She was in tears now and all she wanted was to have Senna hold her.

"Shh, little one, it's okay, it's okay. Come here," Senna made sure Korra's stomach had calmed down before sitting on the side of the bed and letting her lay her head against her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around her, hoping it was enough for now.

"Senna, I don't wanna do this!" Korra cried.

"I know you don't, but it has to be done. I'm sorry, little one," Senna felt her heart break as she heard the heart wrenching sob issue from Korra's mouth. She could feel the pre-teen starting to shake, which didn't help the situation. She was about to try to calm her down when Lena returned.

"Okay, honey, it's time," she said gently.

"No!" Korra cried. She tried to move closer to Senna. She managed to latch onto her shoulder with her free right hand.

"Little one, you need to let go," Senna gently instructed, "it's okay. I'll be there when you wake up."

"No! Senna, please don't leave me!" Korra wailed.

"Shh, shh, little one, listen to me," Senna tried. She managed to pry Korra's hand off her shoulder as she spoke. She planted a kiss on her right cheek and combed a hand through her hair, hoping the motion would calm her down.

As Korra felt someone approaching from the left side, she thrust out her right hand in a stop motion. Unfortunately, she was so worked up, she didn't feel the heat until it was too late. As she watched the flame grow as it hit a panel of curtains nearby, Korra did the only thing she could think of. Spotting a tub of water, she reached out and bent it into a wall of protection for her and Senna. She didn't know why, she just felt the need to protect her. As she listened to the chaos around her, she grew increasingly scared. She had done it now. There was no turning back. Senna was gonna call Mae and send her back, Korra was sure of it. And it was all her own fault…


	6. Chapter 6

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Trust in Love"

Chapter 6

Korra heard the voice before she felt the gentle hand come to rest on her left shoulder. She almost jerked away, but stopped when she recognized it was Senna.

"Little one, it's okay. You can bring the wall down now. Everything's okay."

Korra didn't register what she was saying until Senna repeated herself. Korra was starting to feel really tired, but she ignored it for now. She tried her best to obey Senna, but it was hard due to her strength giving out.

"Little one, it's okay, I'll help you."

The next thing Korra knew,, the water was back in the pitcher and Senna's left hand was on her shoulder again.

"I'm sorry," Korra whispered.

Once again, Senna was struck by how similar her own voice was at that age to Korra's.

"Little one, you're scared. You're not in trouble. You didn't hurt anyone," Senna assured her.

"Ya-you're not gonna send me away?" Korra's words were choked with tears.

Senna's heart about broke right there.

"Little one, we would never do that," she reassured the pre-teen.

"Ba-but I-I…ya-you know…I...firebended and now…" her voice trailed off as the tears came, momentarily blinding her vision. As she felt someone lift her slightly, she started to fight until she heard Senna's voice.

"Korra, little one, listen to me. It's okay, it was an accident. You're not going anywhere, well except to get your tonsils out. Then afterwards, you'll be back with us and I'll stay with you tonight. I promise," Senna planted a kiss on Korra's right cheek, followed by one on the top of her head. "Do you understand?"

"I-I'm not leaving you," Korra said as she fought exhaustion.

"That's right. You look really tired my little one," Senna observed, "Why don't I hold you until you fall asleep. Is that okay?"

Korra was fighting to keep her eyes open at this point. The medicine, mixed with the energy she had exerted firebending was starting to take their toll on her.

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled.

"Close your eyes for me little one," Senna softly requested.

Korra obeyed without a second thought. She heard Senna start to hum and felt her stroke her hair. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

"We'll take good care of her," Lena assured Senna as she prepared to take Korra into surgery.

"I know you will," Senna said. "Thank you. I'm sorry for her outburst. She's just really scared."

"Don't worry about it," Lena smiled a little. With that, she left with two other doctors in the direction of the OR. Once she was gone, Senna went to find Tonraq. She found him waiting in an area full of chairs and a radio in the corner.

"How did Korra do?" Tonraq asked. The minute he saw the expression on his wife's face, he got his answer. 'That bad?"

"She firebended," Senna revealed.

"What!" Tonraq shouted in shock.

"She felt threatened and she firebended. They got it under control though. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. But TOnraq, I think Korra's starting to remember."

"How do you know? " Tonraq wrapped his arms around Senna and held her close.

"When she started the fire, she put up a wall of water to protect us both, not just herself," Senna explained.

Tonraq sighed.

"I think you need to tell her when she wakes up. I know you think it's too much too soon, but I don't think so. I actually think it'll help her feel more secure."

"I'll talk to her tonight," Senna decided. "You need to be there with me though. It's important that she sees we're both for her, not just me."

"Of course I'll be there," Tonraq assured her. With that, they sat down and waited for Korra to get out of surgery.

*****

Korra awoke to a steady beeping sound. Opening her eyes, she glanced around only to discover she didn't recognize where she was. She tried to call out for Senna, but her throat still hurt. It wasn't as bad as before, but it was still painful. As she closed her eyes again, she heard someone address her to her left.

"Korra, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Korra shrugged as she heard Lena's voice.

"Where's my Mom?" She whispered. She was still tired from the surgery, so she wasn't sure where the word Mom had come from.

"Do you mean Senna?" Lena asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

"I'll go and get her for you," Lena offered. "Are you thirsty?"

Korra shook her head as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I just want Senna," she whispered.

"Okay, honey, I'll be right back," with that, Lena was gone.

Korra cringed as she tried her best to get comfortable. As she fell back to sleep, she wondered why she had just called Senna 'Mom. She hadn't even called Pema that in the whole year and a half she was with her. It was then that she remembered the dream she had experienced while asleep. She had been much younger, maybe three or so and she had been living with Senna and Tonraq. In the dream, she and Senna were waterbending together and Senna had praised her for doing a good job. Korra had called her 'Mommy in the dream. As Korra thought about it, she was asleep a few minutes later.

*****

"Senna, Tonraq?" Lena approached the couple. They were deep in discussion about something. She felt bad for interrupting them, but Korra was upset and she wanted Senna.

Senna glanced up at the familiar voice.

"Is Korra okay?" She stood up, followed by Tonraq.

"She did great," Lena smiled at her friend. "She just woke up and asked for you. She's a little upset. I think she got scared when she woke up alone."

Senna frowned.

"Okay."

"I'll get you something to drink and meet you back there," Tonraq said. With that, he was gone.

"This might be a strange question, but how long has Korra been with you and Tonraq?" Lena asked.

"Just a few days," Senna replied. She frowned in worry, "Why?"

Lena sighed.

"When Korra woke up, she said she wanted her Mom," Lena revealed. "I asked her if she meant you and she said yes."

Senna gasped. She hadn't expected Korra to figure it out this soon. And definitely not like this. Forcing herself to calm down, she posed a question to her longtime friend.

"Did she say anything else?" Senna asked as they walked down a hallway.

"She called you Senna after that," Lena explained. "It might have just been the anesthesia."

"maybe," Senna lapsed into silence as they approached the recovery room doors. She went over to the bed Lena indicated and sat down in a chair. Reaching out, she took a hold of Korra's free hand.

"I'm here, little one," she whispered, "you're not alone anymore. I love you," with that, she waited for Korra to wake up. As she sat there, Senna thought of the best way to tell Korra the truth. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she didn't want to hurt her either. The sound of Korra crying out in her sleep caused Senna to glance down at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…please don't…I'm sorry!"

Senna's heart skipped a beat. She had a feeling what Korra was dreaming about and she wished she could gather her little girl into her arms at that moment, but she knew it wouldn't help right now.

"No, please, don't! I'm sorry!" Korra whimpered as she thrashed from side to side.

"Little one, shh, it's okay," Senna soothed, "it's just a nightmare. You need to wake up, honey. You're safe…" she prayed her words would register in Korra's brain before she accidentally pulled out her IV. Senna fought back tears at the sound of her little girl in this much pain. She had heard about Korra's history from Mae before she and Tonraq had talked about getting her back, but seeing the affects first hand was another story altogether.

Korra's eyes suddenly opened. She sat up quickly before letting out a fearful scream that quickly turned into a coughing fit.

"Little one, it's okay, you're all right," Senna patted Korra's back while holding a cup of water to her lips.

Once Korra could breathe again, she let out a whimper of pain.

"Are you okay now?" Senna asked.

Korra shook her head.

"It still hurts!" she reached for Senna and the young woman didn't disappoint her.

"Korra, it's okay, I have you," Senna soothed as she ran a hand through Korra's hair.

"I wanna go home!" Korra cried.

"You'll be able to tomorrow," Senna assured her, "I'm gonna stay with you tonight."

"Okay," Korra whispered.

Just then, Tonraq joined them.

"Here you go," he put a cup of something on the table near Korra's bed before sitting down in the chair Senna had just vacated. "How's she doing?"

"She's scared and still hurting," Senna replied.

Tonraq frowned. He wanted so badly to reach out to Korra, but he had a feeling she would just reject him again.

Lena chose that moment to return. She came over to the bed and started checking Korra's IV to make sure it was still okay.

"How do you feel?" she asked Korra.

"She's still hurting," Senna answered for her.

"I'll give her something for it," Lena left and returned with a small syringe in her left hand. As she administered the pain meds, Korra tried to push herself further into Senna's hold.

"Shh, it's okay, little one, I still have you," Senna comforted.

"That medicine should help you," Lena explained. "We're gonna take Korra up to her room for the night in ten minutes. You both can stay with her until eight."

In her tired state, all Korra heard was that both Senna and Tonraq would have to leave her and this didn't sit well with her. She needed Senna. Senna promised she would stay with her.

"You can't leave," Korra grabbed onto Senna's shirt sleeve.

"Korra, I'm not leaving," Senna gently pried Korra's hand from her shoulder, "I'm gonna stay with you. We both can't stay," she explained.

"Oh," Korra mumbled. She relaxed a little after that. She let Senna lay her down a few minutes later so Lena could take them up to her room for the night. She reached out and Senna took her hand in hers.

"All right, there you go," Lena said as she transferred Korra from the stretcher to the bed. She straightened out her IV and stood back. "I'll be back to check on you in a little bit."

"Little one, are you hungry?" Senna asked.

"No," Korra replied. She tried to get comfortable. "Senna?"

"Yes?" she smiled warmly at her.

"Will you tell me another story, please?"

"Okay," Senna agreed. She took a deep breath before starting the story. She hadn't gotten halfway through when she glanced down and found Korra fast asleep again. Making sure the pre-teen was warm enough, Senna whispered, "Sweet dreams, little one. I love you," with that, she sat down and waited for Tonraq to join them…


	7. Chapter 7

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

A/N: For those of you who wanted Korra to make some progress with Tonraq, here's your wish fulfilled!

"Trust in Love"

Chapter 7

Korra awoke a few hours later to find herself alone. Or at least that's what she thought until her eyes landed on Tonraq. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed. Glancing around, Korra didn't see her mother anywhere. Again, she wondered why she had just referred to Senna as her mother in her head. It didn't make any sense. Sure she was starting to trust her, but she wasn't ready to call her that yet. As the twelve-year-old's gaze landed on Tonraq, she forced herself not to start shaking. She had a feeling Senna would be back soon. She had a right to take a break and get something to eat. As her eyes found Tonraq again, she was startled when he glanced up and met her gaze.

"You're awake," he greeted. He smiled at her gently as he spoke. He wanted so badly to reach out and try to assure her, but he knew it wouldn't go over well. Instead he stuck to verbal communication. "Are you thirsty?"

Korra nodded.

Tonraq reached over to the bedside table and picked up a cup full of water melon juice. Unsure of how to hand it to her without causing her to shy away or try to defend herself, he figured he would just take things slowly with her. Extending his right hand as slowly as he could, he prayed Korra would see he meant no harm.

Korra was about to back up when she caught sight of the cup in Tonraq's hand. Hesitantly, she reached her free left hand out and wrapped it around the cup. Pulling it toward her, she made it clear that the brief physical contact was over. Taking a few sips, she was about to put it on a tray when someone joined them.

"How do you feel, kiddo?" Lena asked.

Korra shrugged.

"Okay," she replied.

"I saw Senna before I came to check on you. She's coming back. She was just getting something to eat. She's getting something for you too," Lena turned to Tonraq. She started checking things over before preparing to do a small examination on Korra. "Honey, I need to check you over. Is that okay?"

Korra nodded. She could feel her lower lip starting to quiver even though she was trying hard to hold the tears back. She really wished Senna was there.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Tonraq assured her, "I'm here."

Korra didn't say anything. She wanted Senna, not Tonraq. She didn't dare say it aloud though.

"Ready?" Lena asked.

Korra nodded.

Lena gently examined Korra's glands as well as looked into her throat with the light she had used in the initial exam. As she was finishing up, Korra couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

Tonraq's heart was breaking for his little girl. He wanted so badly to comfort her, but he didn't want to push too fast. But as he heard the cry of pain issue from her mouth, he couldn't stand it anymore. Taking a leap of faith, he came to the side of the bed and reached out to her. Gently, he took her free hand in his.

"Shh, it's okay, princess, I'm right here," he prayed Korra wouldn't react negatively to his attempt to help her.

Korra was about to pull away, but something stopped her. As the name Tonraq had called her registered in her mind, she started to relax. She was still in pain, but she didn't feel the need to pull away from his grip. She wasn't ready to trust him fully yet, but the fact that he was trying to help her was giving her hope. If Korra was honest with herself, Tonraq reminded her a little of Tenzin. They were both very patient and gentle when they spoke to her.

"I'm done," Lena announced, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Korra didn't answer. She just wanted to sleep. As her eyes closed, she heard a familiar voice meet her ears.

"Tonraq, how is Korra?"

Korra's eyes opened and locked with Senna's identical ones. She jerked her hand out of Tonraq's hold as she reached out for Senna. Strangely, she felt bad for what she had done. She hadn't done it because she felt uncomfortable. She had done it because she was so relieved Senna was back and she wanted her to hold her again.

"Little one, shh, it's okay, I'm back," Senna was at her side in seconds.

Korra soon felt Senna pull her into her arms as best she could with the IV still in Korra's left hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up," Senna kissed the top of her head, "I'm not going to leave you for the rest of the night. Did Tonraq take care of you?"

Korra nodded. She let the remaining tears fall as she snuggled into Senna's embrace. As she felt her eyes close again, she heard Senna encouraging her to sleep. But even though Korra tried, she couldn't' get there. Finally, after ten minutes of trying, she just decided to rest. As she did so, she heard Senna and Tonraq start to talk.

"How was she?" Senna asked.

"Okay," Tonraq sighed. "She let me hold her hand when Lena's examination got too painful for her," he revealed.

"She did?" Senna was surprised.

"I called her princess and that seemed to calm her," Tonraq said.

"She just needs time," Senna assured her husband, "she'll be fine. We'll help her. She'll learn to trust you in time."

"I love her so much. I never wanted her to be afraid of me."

"I know," Senna sighed.

The couple talked for a few more minutes before lapsing into silence.

As Korra fell asleep, she took in everything she had just heard. If what Senna and Tonraq had said was true, then that meant…but before Korra could piece it together, she was fast asleep…

Korra's nightmare

Korra could feel the creature's breath on her neck. She tried to get away, but she was running out of options. If she went too far to the left, she would fall into the ravine. If she went to the right, she would be trapped by a wall. She was cursing her decision to come out here. Why hadn't she just stayed close to the house? Bending a stream of water with shaking hands, she threw it at the wild dog. As she heard it growl, she gulped. She thought the creature would be startled enough to run away. It was then she saw another much larger stream of water hit the creature from the other side. Who else was up here? It was then that she heard a familiar male voice call out. The strange thing was, he was calling for her.

"Korra! Korra, are you out here?"

Korra was fighting against the urge to stay quiet. She still wasn't sure about trusting him yet. As she thought about what to do, a question came to her mind. Why had he come looking for her? Could it be possible? Could her Mom have been telling the truth? Could Tonraq really care about her? Praying she wasn't about to be disappointed again, she took a leap of faith. She was about to call out, but the sudden feeling of a set of paws knocking her to the ground caused her to scream instead.

"Korra!"

"Daddy!" Korra cried without even realizing it. "Daddy, help!"

"I'm coming, princess!" Tonraq called back.

The next thing Korra felt was the creature rolling off of her. She soon felt a pair of strong, but gentle arms scoop her up. She almost started to fight, but she stopped the minute she heard Tonraq's voice in her ear.

"Korra, it's okay, princess, I've got you. You're safe."

Korra leaned into his strong embrace, feeling tears in her eyes. She let them fall as she felt him carry her down the cliff and back to safety.

*****

Korra awoke with a start. Glancing around, she sighed with relief when she saw Senna sitting near her bed. She didn't see Tonraq anywhere. She figured he had gone back home. Glancing out of the window, she saw it had gotten dark.

"You're okay, little one," Senna assured her. "How do you feel?"

"A little better, " Korra said softly.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep," Senna frowned, "did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah," Korra admitted.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Senna ventured.

Korra thought about it for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"Well if you change your mind, I'm here," Senna reached out and put her hand on Korra's shoulder.

Korra was about to ask for some water when her stomach suddenly twisted. She clapped her free hand over her mouth as the nausea grew.

"Little one, here," Senna picked up the basin and held it underneath the twelve-year-old's chin.

Once Korra's stomach calmed, she allowed Senna to hold her as the remaining tears fell.

"Shh, it's okay, little one, it's okay," Senna ran a hand through Korra's hair comfortingly.

Before she knew what she was saying, the words left her mouth before the pre-teen could stop them.

"Mom, I wanna go home!"

Senna tried not to react to what Korra had just called her.

"Honey, you'll be able to tomorrow," Senna assured her.

"You won't leave?" Korra asked.

"Of course not," Senna planted a kiss on the top of Korra's head. Taking a deep breath, Senna continued to speak. "Little one, I need to tell you something when we get home.

"Am I in trouble?" Korra whispered.

"Not at all," her mother assured her.

Korra nodded. She relaxed in her mother's embrace and tried her best to get some more rest. As her eyes closed, she wondered why she had dreamt about Tonraq.

"I love you my little one," Senna whispered. She held Korra for a few more minutes before tucking her in. Spotting the phone in the left corner of the room, She stood and went over to it. Dialing a familiar number, she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Tonraq, it's me. We need to talk."

"Is Korra okay?" Her husband asked.

"Yes and no," Senna replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" her husband inquired.

"She's sleeping. She woke up a little while ago from a nightmare."

Tonraq sighed on the other end.

"I think it was about you," Senna revealed.

"What?"

"She was mumbling the word 'Daddy in her sleep. She cried out for you to help her before she woke up."

"Do you think that's her subconscious' way of helping her to trust me again?" Tonraq mused aloud.

"I'm not sure. But there's more," Senna went on. She took a deep breath before telling Tonraq the other part of the news. "Korra, she…she called me Mom."

"Wow," Tonraq breathed. "Was it out of nowhere?"

"Pretty much. She threw up and after I was done helping her, she let me hold her. As I pulled her into my arms she called me Mom and said she wanted to go home."

"She's getting there slowly but surely," Tonraq said.

"She sure is," Senna agreed. She was about to say something else when she heard Korra mumbling something in her sleep. A minute later, she saw the pre-teen sit up.

"mom?" Korra asked.

"I'll be right there little one," Senna assured her. She turned back to her conversation with Tonraq. "Honey, I have to go. Korra's awake."

"Okay. I love you," Tonraq said.

"I love you too," Senna said before hanging up the phone. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Korra. "How do you feel, little one?"

"Better," Korra replied. "Can I have something to drink?"

"Sure," Senna filled a cup up with water and handed it to the twelve-year-old. She cautioned her to take it slow and Korra obeyed.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Senna asked.

"No," Korra replied.

"Okay. Maybe you can try eating some soup a little bit later," Senna reached out and lovingly tucked a piece of Korra's hair behind her left ear. As their eyes locked, Senna smiled. She would do anything for her little girl. She just prayed that when she and Tonraq told Korra the truth, it wouldn't destroy what they worked so hard to rebuild…

"


	8. Chapter 8

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

"Trust in Love"

Chapter 8

Two days later, Korra was released from the hospital. She was glad to be out of there. She followed Senna into the house and into the living room. The minute Senna sat down on the couch, Kora made herself comfortable next to her. Tonraq sat across from them. Subconsciously, Korra reached a hand out for Senna's. The minute she felt her make contact, the twelve-year-old sighed with relief.

"Before I start, I want you to know you're not in trouble," Senna assured her.

Korra nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Senna glanced at Tonraq who gave her an encouraging smile. "Okay. Well…this isn't easy for me to say, but you need to know…" Senna's voice trailed off. She was at a complete loss. There was no easy way to say this. To her surprise, Korra spoke up. She made eye contact with Senna as she prepared to voice her thoughts aloud.

Seeing the anxious look on her face, Senna tried to calm her.

"It's okay, little one. You can talk to us," Senna assured her. "We won't hurt you. You're free to ask us anything or tell us anything."

Korra nodded.

"I lived with you guys before, didn't I?" she softly asked.

Senna nodded. She didn't want to interrupt the pre-teen's train of thought.

"You're my real Mom, aren't you?" she asked. She glanced anxiously at Senna, not sure how she would react.

"Yes, honey," Senna replied.

Korra glanced over at Tonraq, but her glance quickly returned to her mother. "I would hear Pema and Tenzin talking when they thought I was asleep. They would talk about you. Tenzin would say I didn't belong with them. I knew he liked me and he was always nice to me. So I didn't understand why he said that." It was then that her eyes widened in realization. "That day I ran away and I woke up in the hospital. You helped me. It was you!"

"Yes, it was," Senna revealed.

Korra suddenly glared at her mother.

"Why didn't you take me back home! Didn't you want me back?"

Senna's heart was breaking as she locked eyes with her little girl. She knew this would be hard, but she didn't think it would go like this.

"More than you know, little one. I wanted you back so badly."

"We both did," Tonraq chimed in.

"Then why did you leave me there!"

"Korra, please, listen to me," Senna pleaded. There were tears in her eyes as she regarded her angry child. "The night you were taken was the worst night of our lives. We searched for you for six months, sweetheart. When we found out you were staying with Tenzin and Pema, we contacted them right away. We needed to know you were okay. From that point, we worked hard to get you back. Little one, please believe me when I tell you there wasn't a day that went by that we didn't miss you and pray for your safety and return." Senna was crying openly now. She reached out to Korra, but her daughter backed up.

"Don't touch me!" she ordered. "If you missed me that much, why didn't you bring me back home the night Lena let me leave the hospital?"

"We couldn't," Senna whispered. "I wanted to so badly, honey."

Korra jerked away from her mother's touch as tears welled up. She let them fall as she faced her mother yet again.

"I ran away because the family I was staying with when I was ten hurt me! Do you know I got hit every night. I went hungry for a week because I spilled milk by accident! I thought I would be rescued, but you didn't help me! You just left me again!" with that, Korra sprang off the couch and ran out of the house.

"Korra!" Senna called after her. She turned to TOnraq, who got the hint. He rose from his chair and went after the twelve-year-old. He was torn. He could tell Senna was upset, but he had to find Korra. He also had to convince her of the truth.

"I'll bring her back," he promised his wife. With that, he was gone.

*****

Korra wasn't sure where she was going. All she knew was she had to keep running. She couldn't believe Senna had had the opportunity to help her and she threw it away! And here she thought Senna was different. Korra cursed herself for being so stupid! Senna was just like all the others. Korra stopped to catch her breath as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She shivered as the wind bit into her skin. She tried to ignore it as she found a small cave to rest in. Slipping inside, she curled up in a ball. The sound of growling made Korra gasp in fright. She lit a flame in her hand so she could see. As the light fell upon the creature, Korra regretted her actions immediately. A few feet away was the biggest polar bear dog the twelve-year-old had ever seen! Turning around, the girl ran as fast as she could. What she wouldn't give to airbend right now. As she ran through the artic wilderness, she was aware that the dog was catching up. As she felt herself suddenly falling, she screamed. Hitting a hard surface a few minutes later, Korra prayed the dog wouldn't follow her. As she continued to shiver, she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. As she got a good look around, something about this place looked familiar to her, but she couldn't figure it out. Closing her eyes, she let the remaining tears fall. She didn't know how long she had sat there when she heard someone calling out to her. She gasped when she realized who it was. What was he doing out here? And why would he come after her? Unless…as a startling thought crossed the twelve-year-old's mind, she realized why she had remembered this place. She stood or at least she tried to. Despite her efforts, her right leg wouldn't support her. The sound of growling nearby made her scream in terror.

"Korrra!"

"There it was again. That familiar voice.

Not having any other choice, Korra answered. But what came out of her mouth surprised her.

"Daddy! Dad, I'm down here!"

It didn't take long for her father to join her.

"Korra, thank goodness!" Tonraq reached out as slowly as he could while being mindful of the crisis at hand. He could tell Korra was hurt. She needed Senna now more than ever. "I'm gonna pick you up," he explained. "I won't hurt you, princess. I promise. I know it might be hard for you, but you need to-"

"Daddy, look out!" Korra suddenly cried.

Tonraq whirled around only to find a very angry polar bear dog advancing towards them. Without hesitation, he launched a water attack upon it. It took a few minutes, but the creature finally ran off.

As Korra felt her father lift her up, she fought against the urge to struggle. She suddenly heard her mother's words in her head.

"Tonraq will be the guy who protects you. He'll be the one who protects you…"

As her mother's words of truth sunk in, Korra felt the adrenalin leave her body. She burst into tears, burying her face against her father's parka.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetheart. You're safe. Daddy has you now," Tonraq comforted. "We're going back home."

Korra nodded as more tears came.

"I'm sorry…I…ran away! I was sca…scared and I…" her voice trailed off as she coughed.

"We'll talk when we get there," Tonraq ran a hand through her hair as he walked the rest of the way to the house. Stepping inside, he closed the door before calling out to his wife. "Senna! I'm back."

Korra felt herself leaving her father's arms as her mother took her.

"Korra, oh my little one, I'm so glad you're okay," Senna hugged her close. She planted a kiss on her cheek and ran a hand through her hair. Walking back into the living room, she sat down on the couch with Korra in her embrace. "Honey, don't ever do that again! You had me really worried."

"I won't, Mom, I promise," Korra softly replied.

"You're burning up, sweetie," Senna sighed. She stood and carried Korra to her bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, she assured her she would be back. Returning a minute later, Senna set some things down on the nightstand. Sitting down next to Korra, she gently slipped a thermometer underneath her tongue. She ran a hand through Korra's hair to keep her daughter calm. Taking the thermometer out, Senna frowned as she read the results.

"You definitely have a fever, sweetheart. Is anything hurting?"

"My right leg," Korra replied.

Senna frowned in confusion.

"I fell when I was running," she explained.

"Is it okay if I take a look?" her mother asked.

Korra nodded.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Senna gently started examining the twelve-year-old's injury.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just mad and scared."

"I accept your apology, little one. I forgive you. I know it's gonna take you time to trust us again. We're gonna help you. It looks like you bruised your leg pretty good. I'm gonna heal it. You're gonna feel my hands there and then water."

"Okay," Korra mumbled. The past few hours were starting to catch up with her.

"How does that feel?" Senna inquired.

"Better," Korra whispered.

"I'm glad. Just rest for me, little one. When you wake up, I promise I'll tell you everything," Senna bent down and kissed Korra's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, Mom," Korra muttered before sleep found her. She reached out her hand as her eyes closed. She sighed with relief when her mother took it. She just prayed that things would be better from now on…


End file.
